Life Lessons
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: As a child, Jackson Overland thought he knew all their was to know about family. However, one tragic day was all it took for him to realise that he'd been wrong. What happens when he meets a girl who dared to chip away at the walls he'd built? Will he open himself to learning new lessons or will the pain of his past prove too strong?


Jack Frost didn't put much thought into his hopes and dreams for his family.

At seven years old, Jackson Overland already knew that he had the world's best family. His father, Richard Overland, was the CEO of an ice cream chain and that pretty much made Jack the luckiest kid alive. His mother, Caroline, was a stay-at-home mum who spent her days tending to their home, baking and going to the library where she would select all kinds of books to read to him. On weekends, they would spend their time at Jack's junior hockey games before heading home where they would make up games to play in the backyard or would take a walk to the nearby playground. Seven-year-old Jack knew for certain that the small baby growing inside of his mum would be joining the best family unit around.

Eight-year-old Jack was confident that his family was awesome. After weeks of waiting patiently, his mother had finally given birth to the baby merely two weeks after his eighth birthday. He didn't even mind that his belated birthday party was interrupted by his mother going into labour. His baby sister, Emily, was perfect and the fact that she was born so close to his own birthday made her even more special. She was his most treasured gift- a new friend to care for and to share his family with. It didn't matter that she kept him up at night with her crying. She was his sister, his friend, his little Emmy, and as her big brother he'd spend the rest of his life protecting her. No one and nothing would ever be allowed to hurt Emily Overland.

When Jack turned ten he'd started to sense things may be different for him. All of his friends had expressed confusion when he'd told them that he'd chosen to not have a birthday party for his all-important 'double digits' birthday. It hadn't been that hard a choice for Jack, though. It would be Emily's second birthday and she had never been to the zoo. He had thought a nice trip to the zoo on the weekend, followed by a picnic in the park with some of her friends, would be appropriate. He'd been right too - Emily had loved the animals and had giggled with delight when Jack had helped her to feed some pellets to a goat in the petting zoo. Besides, Jack's selflessness hadn't gone unnoticed. He had arrived home later that evening to find his favourite meal and the brand new bike that he'd been ogling, waiting for him. There was no doubt about it- life was good for the Overland children.

At twelve years old, Jack had started to learn that not all families were as perfect as his was. His friends at school would tell him stories of their own lives, sharing tales of fighting amongst siblings and parents who had separated. Jack couldn't understand it. The idea of anyone, least of all him, fighting with, or causing his little Em-bear pain was unacceptable. She was the perfect friend and he could never stay mad at her, no matter how many times she left the lid off his textas, or accidentally broke his lego creations. She was too lovable, too sweet and he would always be there for her and for his family. He may have been young, but Jack already knew that when you had a family, you had to fight for them and protect them. Families were supposed to love each other and it made him sad to think that not all of his friends came from homes as loving as his.

Jack was fourteen years old when his world turned upside down.

Richard Overland worked hard to provide a good life for his family. As CEO, part of his job included going on the occasional business trip. Jack and six-year-old Emily understood the deal. They didn't like saying goodbye to their father, but he always came home and when he did he would present them with a small gift. Over the last six months, his trips had become more frequent. Jack wrote it off as a sign that he was working extra hard. Besides, it wasn't too bad, if he was to be honest he'd admit that the new toys he received were a welcome addition. Of course, Caroline Overland seemed quieter and less happy when his father was away, but Jack put it down to her being a woman who simply missed her husband. His parents were full of love for each other, or so he thought.

Jack thought it was odd when he received a message in the middle of maths class telling him to pick Emily up from school and walk home with her that afternoon. His mother had never missed the opportunity to collect her children from school. Even with her new job in a cafe, she had arranged it so that she could still be there to drop them at school and pick them up afterwards. Still, Jack didn't pay it much thought. His father was due to arrive home from his business trip that day. He knew that sometimes adults who were in love, like his parents were, liked to have special time together and so he wrote it off, telling himself that he really didn't want to think what his parents could be doing that rendered his mother unable to collect his sister.

Looking back, he realised how ironic it was that the thought of what his parents _could have _been doing was less scarring than what they were really doing.

He wasn't surprised to see his father's secretary and her little green volkswagen parked in the driveway of the Overland family home. After all, the younger woman was responsible for picking his father up and taking him to and from the airport. However, this time was different. Instead of helping his father to lug his suitcase from her car, she was standing silently and watching as Richard Overland placed boxes of his belongings in the back of her car. Her green eyes, which usually lit up to greet the Overland children, were fixed on the ground avoiding eye contact.

Jack looked at his mother and noted the way her face was flushed with tears. He'd been so fixed on watching her that he'd barely noticed when Emily's small hand slipped from his own as she ran towards their father. All he knew was that both him and his sister had been too stunned by the weirdness going on in their own driveway to notice Mrs Roberts from next door as she pulled out of the driveway, until it was too late.

At fourteen years old Jack Overland lost all faith in family.

Fifteen-year-old Jack Frost had moved into an apartment with his mother. The memories contained in their suburban home were too painful and they could never look at the street the same way. The happiness that had existed in their small patch of land had died that day, along with the Overland family.

It had taken Jack less than one hour to decide that he no longer wanted to be an Overland. He'd been sitting in the hospital with his maternal grandmother while the doctors worked on his sister. His maternal grandfather had stayed back at the house to supervise Richard Overland as he continued to pack the last of his belongings up- he'd stopped for all of ten minutes when Emily had been hit and had then backed away to continue packing up. Instead of offering support to his traumatised wife, he'd turned his back and had left his son to shoulder the responsibility. That had been the end of it and the boy formerly known as Jackson Overland had turned to his grandmother and had told her that he would now be known by his mother's maiden name. Jackson and Emily Overland had died that day. However, it was only Jack Frost who was reborn.

Sixteen-year-old Jack Frost had decided to leave school. The depression that his mother had fallen into had finally taken it's toll and she could no longer work. Therefore, Jack had decided that by getting an apprenticeship with Guardian's Carpentry, he could at least contribute financially to the running of their small home. It wasn't a lot, but with the money his mother received from unemployment, it at least enabled them to continue to eat and saw to it that bills were paid on time.

On his eighteenth birthday, Jack got a tattoo- a small teddy bear with Emily's name and her date of birth. He knew it was messed up. He should have been presenting her with a gift to celebrate her ten years of life. Instead he was getting her name inked on him before going to lay flowers on her grave. His father had tried to ring while Jack was in the chair and had left a short voicemail to wish Jack a happy birthday and to inform him that he was getting married to his secretary.

For the first time in four years, Jack had rung his father. He didn't even bother to greet him when he answered. Instead, he spoke clearly and calmly when he told his father that he had no right to call him, especially not when he'd not even been man enough to turn up for his daughter's funeral.

"Jack, please, I was in grief. You don't understand, a parent is not supposed to bury their child. That's not how the circle of life is meant to go," he'd cried.

Jack had scoffed at him. He knew all about grief. He had watched his mother crumble around him. He had been there with her when she'd had to select the tiny white coffin and then had gone to hand in the completed divorce papers. He had stood by and watched her when she'd announced that his father's secretary had given birth to Jack's half-sister, a little girl that they had dared to name Emilie, as if changing a few letters had somehow made it okay.

"No, you don't understand, Richard, family members are meant to protect each other and to cherish each other. You're not meant to walk out on them when a newer, flashier model comes along," he'd spat before ending the call.

Twenty-year-old Jack Frost had felt a bit better about things. He'd met a girl six months ago.

Elsa was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. She was only six months younger than him and was studying to become a music teacher. He'd met her through his colleague Aster 'Bunny' Bunnymund who had apparently agreed with his own girlfriend Tia that Jack really ought to meet her friend.

It had been obvious when Tia had stolen Bunny's phone to ring Jack and quiz him on his outfit that something was up. She'd never seemed to care what he wore to the townhouse that she shared with Bunny in the past, but suddenly his standard jeans and blue hoody weren't going to do and she'd suggested that he turn up in a pair of nice jeans and a black shirt. Jack had realised that it was a set up when he'd arrived at their home. Tia had rushed to greet him and had wrapped him in a hug before dragging him up the driveway, telling him all about her friend from school and how perfect she was.

It had taken less than three hours for Jack to agree that the beautiful girl he'd been introduced to, appeared to be perfect. Not only was she incredibly attractive, but she was also kind and intelligent. For the first time in his life, he'd found himself thinking that maybe allowing himself to get to know another person wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it wasn't like he planned on falling in love. He had just asked for her number and thought that they could hang out, maybe go for dinner sometime. Love was a risk that he wasn't planning on taking.

Jack Frost was twenty-two years old and scared. He'd not meant to fall in love with Elsa. He knew he was attracted to her and that she held many qualities which he found appealing, but love scared him. Love to him meant putting someone else first, it meant leaving oneself vulnerable to pain. Over the course of their years together he'd felt himself growing more and more attached to Elsa. Their relationship wasn't perfect, he would be lying if he said it was. They both had their demons to face and at times those demons clashed. However, he knew what he felt when he looked at her. He knew the way she made him feel when she accompanied him to lay a bouquet of flowers on his sister's grave. She never pushed him to talk, never tried to add her own words of condolences. Instead she would stand silently and would rub his back while he knelt at the gravesite. Elsa knew what it meant to love another.

At twenty-three Jack Frost had gone to see his mother. He could no longer deny that he loved Elsa with all his heart and wanted to be with her forever. He didn't mean to disrespect her father, but he was fairly certain that Elsa Frost had a better sound to it than Elsa Andersen. It terrified him, the thought of how deeply he loved her. It wasn't just about loving her for her looks or her many favourable traits, he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy and facing all that life had to throw at them with her by his side. Still, the fear of hurting her and of being hurt plagued him. As a child, he had thought he had it all only for his world to come crashing down. The thought of turning out like his parents terrified him.

"Jack, you can't live your life afraid to love," his mum had said. "It is a risk, but even with all we've been through I'd still choose to go through it again. I lost your father, but he gave me you and Emily. Despite all the pain, I still thank him for giving me my two greatest gifts."

Jack had been about to question her and to point out that the pain of losing Emily was something he'd never wish on anyone, when they had been interrupted. Nicholas North, a man whom his mother had met through her volunteer work, had arrived unexpectedly armed with flowers and cupcakes. Jack had stayed long enough to shake hands with the large Russian man and exchange a few jokes, before he had bid the two farewell.

He'd not even realised what he was doing, until the jeweller had handed him the small velvet box. His mind had been too clouded with thoughts about his mother and the words she had said to him. She had been right, of course. She was the living proof that you couldn't close yourself off. After all, she had suffered in the most horrible of way imaginable. She had watched her child lose her life in a tragic accident on the same day that her husband had walked out on her. She'd battled with depression and grief for years, but had come out of it and had started volunteering at their local library. It had been there that she had met North, a widower, who adored children despite the fact that he'd never been able to father any himself.

At first Jack had been wary of the intruder in his mum's life. However, he'd agreed to meet him and had been pleasantly surprised with the newcomer. Two years later, and the large man had proven himself to be a wonderful and caring partner to his mother and had also provided some great advice to Jack.

Twenty-five-year-old Jack was a happy man. He'd stood in front of his family and friends only a few hours earlier, while the priest had announced Elsa as his wife. When he'd asked Elsa for permission to wear an old plastic bracelet that his sister had made for him, she'd said yes. He already knew that Elsa was perfect. The fact that she'd agreed to her new husband wearing a fading plastic bracelet that had been slapped together by a five-year-old under his suit, confirmed it. So many women would have objected, after all, weddings were meant to be perfect. Elsa, however, was different. It had been her idea for Caroline to hold a photo of Emily up in the official wedding photo's. Jack had tried to argue, citing that, while he appreciated the gesture, it would look odd. Elsa had stood firm and had stated that if Emily was still alive, she would have been a bridesmaid and so she had to be included. Emily, she'd said, would always be a part of their lives.

Jack Frost had never stopped to consider the names he wanted to give his children. He had never pictured himself having any. However, after marrying Elsa, he'd known that it was a natural progression. She was perfect and he loved her. He could think of nothing better than sharing her with their children.

At twenty-six, Jack became a father. After a long and painful looking labour Elsa had finally given birth. Suddenly, he'd found himself sitting beside his wife with one arm around her and the other helping her to support their newborn son. They had struggled to come up with boys names that they liked. Elsa had wanted Noah, Jacob, or Joshua. Jack had thought Lucas, Ryan, or Connor, sounded better. However, one glimpse at the small boy with traces of his father's fine silver-white hair and with his mother's shade of blue eyes and it had been obvious. Lucas Mira Frost had arrived.

Twenty-nine-year-old Jack Frost felt somewhat less stressed when he drove his heavily pregnant wife and two-and-a-half-year-old son to the hospital. At least this baby had waited until it was daylight to announce it's arrival, unlike their dear son who had woken them both at 3am. Despite the fact that he had some experience in supporting his wife through labour, it had still looked painful and he'd still felt slightly guilty for putting her in that position once again.

Any guilt he'd felt quickly disappeared when he'd burst out of the delivery room to announce to his mother and her husband North as well as Elsa's parent's and sister that his daughter had been born.

Jack had been seated on the hospital bed with his son on his lap and his wife and their daughter by his side when the doctor had walked in and asked for a name. Gulping, he'd looked down at the little girl with traces of her mother's platinum blonde hair and her father's blue eyes and had suddenly remembered that they had not discussed girls names. Both him and Elsa had thought they were having a little boy and had agreed to name the baby Evan. However, one look at the little princess bundled in Elsa's arms and it was obvious. She wasn't an 'Evan'.

"Charlotte," Elsa had stated before turning to look at Jack. "Her name is Charlotte."

Jack had felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He had told Elsa eight years ago how Charlotte had been his sister's favourite name. Every doll that Emily owned had answered to the name. She had been steadfastly determined that her future child would be called Charlotte. Leaning over, he'd pressed a kiss to his wife and daughter's head.

"Charlotte Grace," he'd added.

He had watched as the doctor had written the name down before leaning down to whisper in his daughter's ear. "Charlotte Grace, you have your angel and part namesake, Emily Grace looking down on you from heaven."

Thirty-year-old Jack Frost had it all. He had a family that loved him, a beautiful loving wife, who had given him two gorgeous children and faith in love. As a child, he had thought he had it all and had lost it through the selfish actions of his biological father. He had been afraid of love for so long. The fear of turning out like his father had almost caused him to lose Elsa as he'd been so afraid that he could hurt her, like his father had hurt his family. However, his mother had always strongly opposed the suggestion and had stated that Richard Overland had never been even half the man that Jack Frost was.

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. His eyes fell on their two small children, who had fallen asleep on the couch after a long day of playing in the park and he knew that the fears and pain that had once consumed him, had disappeared. Jack Frost was a man with honour, values and a deep sense of love for his family. He would spend the rest of his life making sure that Elsa, Lucas and Charlotte knew how deeply loved and treasured they were.


End file.
